Quotev Wiki
Quotev is a quiz and story website that, over the years, has grown popular. The website was originally called Quizazz, but was changed only a few years ago. Quotev is a place where many people have met their best friends (and possibly worst enemies). It is both an addiction and place of joy as well as a cause of angst to many. You want to leave, you can't help but stay. Despite all this, many fandoms are on Quotev. Be careful...as with any website, you may get scammed. There are many good writers and quiz makers on Quotev. Some of them don't actually write stories, but show good writing in descriptive roleplay. Many roleplayers inhabit the website. Many stories include a person or fictional character being paired up with the reader or another person or fictional character. There are many personality quizzes on Quotev, and even some hilarious joke quizzes. Your experience on Quotev depends on how you interact with the community. Just make the best out of it and you'll be fine and happy. Stories Anyone with an account can make a story; normally, people start a story and then go back when ever they want and update it. You can have as many stories you'd like, and they can be about almost about anything. But, if the story is sexual, someone may report you or your story. If someone report you and someone who works for Quotev sees it, they can and will delete it if it's too inappropriate. Other users can comment on your stories, and you can reply to them if you'd like. Like any website, there will often times be hate, or negative comments. If they continue to pester or annoy you, you can block them if you'd like. Other users can also heart, also known as favorite or like, your story to get frequent reminders of when the story updates. Quizzes and Polls Quizzes and polls could also be created, but only be registered Quotev users. The quizzes and polls, also like stories, can be liked. They are seperated into many categories such as Humor or Romance. An example of a popular type of quiz is 'Can I Make You Laugh?', made and liked by many users. For quizzes, they are usually knowledge or personality, but on polls, they can be answered by typing your answer or choosing an answer. If you choose your answer, you could see the choices that other people have put. On Quotev, many people make quizzes and polls. Many are popular. But, if you make your own quiz, maybe your quiz/poll will get as popular! Just remember to not make them too inappropriate, otherwise others can report. Quizzes can also be used to RP (Role Play). Groups You can join or create groups that perk you interests. Whatever you want to talk about. You find other people who share the same hobbies and personality traits and talents. You can also use them to get the word out, like if you wanted to make your story or quiz popular. Edit: As of the latest update in 2015, you can no longer find other groups, yet, you can still join the ones you or your friends make, although you have to follow people in order to actually see if they made one. Most users on Quotev (such as myself) are still trying to find out why this was removed. Activity Much like Facebook, you can write down a random thought or what you're doing down. It can be shared with followers or everyone. It is also often used for shout outs, to other users. Plus, you're notified if you're mentioned in an activity, as well as journals. Notifications Whenever you log on or when you're already on you get notifications on things like: A favorite story was updated, someone left you a comment, someone commented on a story or quiz you made, or someone mentioned you in an activity.